Of all the Comrades that I've had Chapter 3
by hopeforfall
Summary: Andrea, you okay there?


"Skye! Skye wait!" Beth called, running after her.  
Skye stopped dead in her tracks. She was tired of running and didn't want to run from Beth.  
"What?" She asked, refusing to turn to her.  
Beth stepped in front of her, immediately regretting it. She got lost in her eyes and got weak at the knees.  
"I just.." She was stumbling over her words.  
"I mean it. I want to protect you. I don't have much left in this world and everyone has been trying to protect me. I want something to protect" She said. Standing her ground.  
Skye was swimming in her eyes, just like usual.  
She stepped closer to her.  
"You think you can protect me?" She asked, tilting her head to look at Beth through her eye lashes.  
That was it. Beth was sold and all she could do was nod.  
Skye nodded and a small smile teased the corners of her lips.  
"You're on" She said simply.  
She knew all to well how to feed Beth's curiosity and it made her experiment.  
She turned to walk into the house but Beth grabbed her elbow.  
Skye turned to look at her, Beth's hand was sliding down to grab her hand.  
"Beth.." Sky could barely say her name before Beth's hands were tangled in her hair.  
Skye was searching her face, trying to find answers.  
But she couldn't find any in time, Beth's lips softly grazed hers.  
She was paralyzed, caught up in awkward silence and pure happiness.  
Her hands traveled to Beth's tiny face, she cupped it gently in her hands.  
Skye was a better kisser than Beth imagined, to good.  
The momentshe pulled away she knew it was a dream.

She woke up with a jump. Maggie groaned in her sleep and felt around the bed to make sure her sister was okay.  
Beth layed back quietly. Closing her eyes and thinking.  
She couldn't decide if that was a good dream or a nightmare.  
She was scared, all of this was so new to her.  
She had been raised in a church, her father a Godly man.  
Her thoughts were swimming still when Maggie got up.  
"You comin'. I think Lori and Rick helped Daddy make breakfast for all of us" Maggie said.  
Slipping into her shoes.  
"I..I'll be right down" She said.  
Maggie was used to her getting out of bed late so she thought nothing of it and went on down stairs.  
Beth got up and slipped into a jacket and slid her shoes on.  
She went and splashed some cool water on her face before heading downstairs.  
She saw the table was set beautifully.  
Everyone was sitting around enjoying themselves.  
She was actually glad to have everyone here.  
She saw Dale and Andrea talking.  
T-dog was talking to Rick and Lori.  
Carl and Sophia were cracking jokes.  
Glenn and Maggie were flirting. She was happy for her sister.  
Then her eyes fell on Skye. They looked at each other for a long second, her imagination floated to the dream and she shook her head and went to sit by her father.  
Skye looked away and just shook it off. It was early and she didn't expect anything less.  
"Where is Daryl?" Dale asked, turning to Rick.  
He won't come out of her room.  
"I guess the new girl and I will be making a run for new medical supplies since Daryl is occupied" Andrea said as she stood up.  
"Now just wait a second, are you sure?" Dale said. He was afraid for her just like always.  
Skye couldn't help but roll her eyes and stand.  
"We're big girls. I got her back" Was the nicest thing she could come up with.  
"I'll go too" Glenn said, standing. "Carol got hurt under my watch, I owe it to you to pay you back for the medical supplies"  
Rick looked to Hershel and he nodded.  
"Maggie, will you make them a map to the nearest drug store?" Hershel asked. Maggie nodded and went into his study.  
"Are you sure you got this?" Rick asked, looking to Glenn and Skye.  
"We go it" Andrea groaned as she walked off.  
Skye nodded to Glenn and then to Rick and walked outside.  
"Watch after them" Rick said, patting Glenn's shoulder when Maggie handed him the map.  
"In and out" Glenn said and nodded, walking outside.  
"We'll take my car" Glenn said.  
He slid into his little Hyundai Tucson.  
Andrea and Skye piled in the back, turning away from each other and looking out the window.  
They all rode in silence as Glenn followed the map Maggie made for them.  
Finally, after what seemed like an hour, they pulled up to a tiny drug store.  
It looked quiet. Except for the few walkers straggling in the parking lot.  
They climbed out of the car, looking around.  
Skye stayed on point, finding a perch and standing guard while Glenn and Andrea went inside.  
They looked through all of the shelves, grabbing anything useful.  
They gathered as many supplies as they could, stuffing bandages and medicine in their bags.  
They heard Skye whistle for them, that was the new signal she set up.  
They rushed outside.  
Skye came from her perch.  
"We got a few walkers, you good?" She asked, still looking around the parking lot.  
Walkers from the parking lot, houses and woods near by were closing in on them.  
"We're fine. We have all we need" Glenn said, he and Skye climbed into the car.  
"Andrea come on!" Glenn called. She was staring off into the distance.  
"There is a girl" She said and dropped her bag, running toward the parked cars and the walkers.  
"Andrea!" Glenn called.  
"Bring the car 'round. I got her" Skye said, sliding out.  
She held her knives out, defending herself as she creeped over to Andrea.  
"Come on, we ain't got all day" Skye said, picking up Andreas bag.  
"There is a little girl" She said, walking in between the parked cars.  
There was a little girl crouched in between the cars, crying.  
Skye's eyes grew as they both ran over to her.  
As they got closer they noticed the huge bite wound on her leg.  
"Andrea..she's been bit" Skye said, backing away.  
She knew the outcome and felt certain so did Andrea.  
She looked around at the walkers closing in on them.  
"Andrea come on" Skye said as she ran to one Walker, jamming her knife into its skull.  
"We have to take her back" Andrea said kneeling in front of the little girl.  
The girl was on the verge of turning.  
She was in and out of consciousness.  
"She's gonna turn any minute, come on!" She said as she killed another few walkers.  
She walked over to her and tugged at her shoulder.  
"I'm not leaving her" Andrea said, sitting by the girl.  
Skye looked up as Glenn pulled up as close as he could get.  
"Glenn is here with the car, we have to go!" Skye said, a little more than rushing to get out of there.  
It was an incident like this that got her brother killed and she wasn't about to die.  
She looked to Glenn, they both shrugged their shoulders.  
Skye ran to the car, throwing the bag in.  
"She won't come" Skye said, looking back to her.  
"The walkers are closing in" Glenn said, looking at the walkers on the road.  
Skye shook her head, she would get Andrea out of there if she had to drag her.  
That's exactly what she had to do.  
When she had gotten back she was holding the dead girl in her arms.  
She was covered in blood.  
By the looks of it, the girl had turned and bit her.  
She was staring off into space, whispering.  
"I couldn't leave her"  
Right now Skye couldn't leave her. She pulled the girl from her arms and wrapped Andrea's arm around her, helping her to the car.  
"Go" she said. Keeping an eye on Andrea and the bite mark on her arm.  
Glenn was motionless for a second, looking between them both.  
"I said go" Skye snapped at him. She wanted to get the hell away from there.  
They drove off as fast as they could.

Beth was waiting at the house.  
She couldn't help but be concerned for Skye.  
She sat by her bedroom window, watching the guys gather wood and help her father.  
She tried as hard as she could not to watch her father, every time she looked to him her dream filled her head.  
She couldn't help her feelings, but hell, the world had fallen. She could blame it on stress and distance herself.  
She didn't want to feel this helplessness, it discouraged her. Her top priority was keeping her strength.  
She fought with her thoughts for awhile.  
She finally decided to, against her better judgement and the feeling in the pit of her stomach, to stay away from Skye.  
All she wanted was the pain and the dreams to stop.  
She wasn't the only one...  
"I'm so glad you're awake" Daryl said, looking over Carol.  
She still couldn't form words, she just nodded.  
He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever.  
"I am so sorry I let this happen" He said, hiding his face in her neck. He was blushing a little from the kiss.  
He wanted more. But he was content hold her there.  
"Carol" He pulled away and she went limp in his arms.  
"Carol! Carol no!" He shook her a little, he tried to call out for Hershel but no one came.  
His feet felt like they weighed a ton.  
After fighting against them and trying to get Carol awake, he layed her body down and ran to the door.  
It wouldn't open.  
"Damn it" he muttered to himself.  
He fought the door a little and then he heard it.  
The groan he feared.  
He closed his eyes and turned to her bed.  
She was stumbling to her feet. She had turned into one of them.  
His eyes filled with tears, he didn't have the heart to put her stumbled to him.  
"Carol" He whispered with such pain.  
She sunk her teeth into his shoulder.  
When he felt no pain it hit him. But the realization was worse.  
He heard screaming. Convinced in his mind that they got the door open.  
He just wanted to let it happen. To let go.  
But the screams he heard were Carols.  
The day all this happened. The day he rescued her and Sophia.  
Memories of that day flooded his mind.  
Her smile at the block party.  
The panic as she tried to escape the city.  
Everything crashed in on him, torturing him  
He couldn't tell up from down.  
He wanted it to end.  
But it wouldn't, he was only dreaming.  
He woke up to a nudge.  
"We have a problem" Rick said, exiting the room as quickly as he had come in.  
Daryl looked down to Carol.  
It had all been a dream, everything.  
Her waking up, the kiss and even her turning. It was all a dream.  
He couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not.  
He shook his head and got up from where he was laying beside her and walked into the hall and to the living room.  
His eyes fell on Skye and her bloody clothes.  
And then to Sophia hiding her face in Lori's side.  
She was his biggest concern now.  
"What the hell happened?" He asked. Looking Skye over.  
Skye motioned to Andrea laying on the couch.  
"Andrea was bitten" Dale said softly.


End file.
